


Battle for the sun

by dttwins



Series: Back in time [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: A short PWP story set in Back in time universe. Tony is older, he got his PhD from MIT, time to celebrate with his two incredibly hot boyfriends.(He is still around 17 buy also because of time travel he is very mature, so it's underage but not)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check ficrec.WordPress.com for time travel fics from all fandoms. I also recommend different awesome fics daily.  
> The title is from placebo song and associates for me with orgasm:)

Tony honestly doesn't know how it happened. It possibly started when Tony sent an anonymous tip to Howard with a map of where exactly Captain America crash landed. Or maybe it started when Steve and Bucky, both finally healthy enough to visit friends, came to see Howard. The relationship between Tony and his biological father were strained and would probably always be like that, but it was much better then before. So when Steve and Bucky came to visit they were eventually introduced to Anthony.   
Tony is still amazed that at the time he was the only one who noticed, perhaps it was his supreme observation skills, or maybe his open mindedness. Or maybe people saw only they wanted to see. Nonetheless when they were leaving Tony went with them because he was returning home. He was a bit absentminded thinking about desert Jarvis promised him, if he was paying attention he probably wouldn't say anything, but he wasn't. So sufficient to say, he was a bit shocked at the reaction his simple speech caused.  
"I just wanted to say that I am happy for you" he declared "and that I admire your bravery, being together right now is really tough but I'm sure it will get better. And if you ever need help don't hesitate to ask me, or if you need a job. You know Arc declared that they will hire the best without discriminating, no matter the gender, the race or sexual orientation."   
He didn't notice that they both stopped, wide eyes staring at him while he continued to walk. When shocked silence finally registered he turned around and was very surprised to see Steve crying. Tony opened and closed his mouth couple of times trying to come up with something to save the situation. A moment later Bucky realized Steve was crying and huged him, rubbing his back soothingly. At this point Tony was visibly panicking, apologizing, twisting his little hands and a second from running away to get Jarvis so that he could solve this problem somehow. When Steve's warm hands tugged him into a three-way hug his first thought was "I'm trapped! " only to relax because it was a hug. Very uncomfortable hug because Tony was tiny and they had to squat to hug him normally. And that's how he became the only one who knew about their relationship. From then on he would often come visit them in their flat and spend weekends with them. They were his best friends for a long time. And then the summer after his first year at MIT happened. He of corse always knew how hot the both of them were, but it was the first time they noticed he wasn't a very mature kid anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be awesome if the beginning of their relationship would start normally, like this cliche - he masturbated, moaned their names , they barged in, hot sex happened. But no, of corse not. That's not what happened. That summer he talked his dad into staying with Steve and Bucky for whole two weeks. They went to see a baseball game, he checked Bucky's arm and then on day three he almost got kidnapped. Howard's estate and MIT had really good security but the apartment where Steve lived was in a simple building. The bastard Stone ambushed him on the stairs, carrying breakfast and precious coffee. Years of previous life experience and martial training with Jarvis meant that he managed to dispose of them fairly quickly only to be drugged. He knocked out the last one only to go completely limp. That's how Steve and Bucky found him. They dragged him upstairs and that is when everything went even more wrong. Tony still doesn't know if it was a reaction on drugs or no inhibition thing but he got hard. He was already mumbling how hot they both were and how much he loved them. It was fine, Tony was sure they knew of his ginormous crash on them but bring hard as a rock and not able to use his arms was a huge problem. What followed was a 20 minute debate whether they had the right to help him but Tony was clearly in pain and at this point begging so prettily that they gave in. Best hand job ever! The next day was full of awkward silences, quick glances and blushes, until Tony just snapped and jumped them. They were together since then.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home!" Tony called out but unlike all the other times when Steve would greet him with a hug and a kiss nobody answered him. Strange, maybe they went out, he checked the kitchen, nobody, the door to their bedroom was slightly adjar and Tony peeked in. And then froze in shock. Steve completely naked was handcuffed to the bed. He was wearing black cock ring and moaning like a porn star. Judging by his red face and desperate cries he really wanted to cum. Bucky in sinfully tight leather pants was between his legs sucking his huge dick. Tony got naked in record time, Bucky stopping his ministrations to smirk at him, and Steve exclaiming "Finally!" with such a relive that they all laughed. Tony climbed on the bed and was immediately deposited on top of Steve. They both were desperate and Tony was a horny teenager so while Steve was kissing him hungrily, Bucky grabbed the lube and started stretching him. Tony cursed when first metal finger pushed inside, it was no secret that he had a bit of a technology kink and Bucky was playing dirty! After 4 fingers he was stretched enough to easily take Steve length. And after a moment to adjust Bucky pushed a metal finger alongside Steve's dick. Both Captain and Tony screamed and if the cock ring prevented Steve from cuming Tony had no such thing. His sperm went all over Captain's chest and he spent a long moment just breathing in Steve mouth. And then Bucky added another finger. By the time there were four metal fingers in his ass he was hard and leaking all over Steve muscles. Finally Bucky deemed him ready enough and pushed inside, grading Tony's hair to drag him into vertical position, and oh, this way they pushed even deeper. They were all too far gone to last so after only couple of thrusts Tony was cuming, this time absolutely silent, eyes and mouth wide open, muscles locked, frozen in pleasure, not even breathing. When he did take a deep breath he went completely boneless and was only waguely aware of a click of a cock ring being released, and then Steve was cuming with a cry, bed creaking under strain from handcuffs being pulled taught and Bucky gave one more push and orgasmed with a grunt. They toppled sideways and Bucky uncuffed Steve and brought a wet towel and cleaned them. All Tony could do was mumble and try to move, unsuccessfully. Best first day of living together! 


End file.
